


Oil On Water

by OhYaBettaDont



Category: Neo Yokio
Genre: Demons, Erotica, F/M, Hiding, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Revolutionary Rhetoric, Romantic Comedy, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhYaBettaDont/pseuds/OhYaBettaDont
Summary: After only a couple short months into a serious relationship with Arcangelo Corelli, Kaz Kaan's life gains a new complication when Helena St. Tessero returns from New Jersey and demands his help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Neo Yokio fanfiction got much more positive feedback than I'd expected, so I thought I'd try my hand at something a little longer and more serious! This is my first time dabbling in the erotica genre so please bear with me. I'm doing my best to keep it interesting and fun while keeping the plot moving forward. Any constructive feedback would be appreciated.

Her hand trembled as she reached for the spare key he’d given her. She checked her watch. 11:05 AM – _good,_ she thought, _he’ll be awake by now. Maybe he’s even getting ready for lunch_… She turned the key to let herself in.

Taking a tentative step inside, Helena St. Tessero called, “Kaz?”

No response in the foyer. It was eerie being back: a whole year and nothing had seemed to change. Kaz hadn’t even rearranged any of his furniture. As if time had stood still while she was in New Jersey.

She went to check the bedroom. Slowly, quietly, she opened the French doors. Quieter this time, she called again, “Kaz?”

Kaz, a lump under the covers of his king-size bed, began to stir. Or at least, she thought it was Kaz until a head of blonde hair emerged. Arcangelo Corelli, groaning, turned to face her. Helena and Arcangelo jumped at the sight of each other.

“Arcangelo Corellli?” Helena exclaimed.

“Helena St. Tessero?” Arcangelo exclaimed.

Somehow saying the exact same thing at the exact same time, they asked each other, “What are you doing here?”

Arcangelo snorted, sitting up in bed and revealing his bare chest. “Jinx.”

“I don’t understand,” Helena stammered. “Where’s Kaz? And what are you doing in his bed?”

Flipping aside a loose lock of hair, Arcangelo replied, “Well, I don’t understand why you’re in leggings. Weren’t you the author of the Buzzfeed article, ‘Ten Reasons Why Leggings Aren’t Pants’?”

Helena looked down at herself. She’d forgotten that her new fashion sense may be a shock to people who used to know her in Neo Yokio, as she’d long ditched the conspicuous hospital gown and bandages for more comfortable, practical clothes that helped her blend in in New Jersey. She wore black leggings with a navy-blue crop top that she’d cropped herself. And she didn’t even know what her hair looked like… She shook her head. “Whatever. It doesn’t matter. I just need to know where Kaz is.”

“Well, if you _need_ to know,” Arcangelo started slowly, “he had to leave early this morning. Some important demon-slaying mission. He could be back at any time, really.”

She side-eyed him. “So you’ve been here all morning?” she asked.

Arcangelo did his signature hair-flip. “Oh, I’ve been here since yesterday at, like, noon. I love it here.”

A chill ran down Helena’s back. Arcangelo had more or less confirmed that the thing she was most afraid of happening, happened.

Kaz had moved on from her.

***

Kaz Kaan arrived at his apartment just in time to grab lunch with his boyfriend. He opened the door to his bedroom, his hands still smoking with fresh magic.

“Hey! Kazzie!” said Arcangelo, who had clearly just gotten dressed.

“Good morning, Angel,” Kaz sighed. “Do you want to order in for lunch? I’m wiped out.” He knew Arcangelo much preferred going out to ordering in, so he was expecting him to say no.

Instead, Arcangelo’s eyes lit up. “Sounds like a great idea,” he said, meandering toward Kaz’s closet. “Can we get lunch for three?” He opened the closet door, and Helena St. Tessero stepped out.

Kaz felt like he might collapse. _Am I hallucinating?_ “Helena?” he exclaimed breathily.

“Hi Kaz,” she said in response, her face wearing its signature half-pout.

He looked her up and down. Her blue hair was back in a messy, too-tight ponytail, she was wearing black with navy, and on top of it all, she was wearing leggings as pants. “You look…” _How do I tell her nicely that she looks like shit?_ “Different.”

“And you’ve stayed the same,” she replied, gently shaking her head. “Except I noticed you got a new boyfriend.”

Arcangelo threw up a playful peace sign in response to being addressed, but Kaz was feeling less than playful.

“Helena,” he said, his throat feeling dry, “you were gone for a year. I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again.”

“Hey, hey,” said Arcangelo, walking in between Kaz and Helena. “Let’s not make this awkward.” He put one arm around each of them. “Whaddya say we get straight to the point and get this threesome over with?”

Both Kaz and Helena shot him a look. Kaz was the first to speak, ripping himself away from his boyfriend. “What the fuck, Arcangelo?”

Helena, on the other hand, gently brushed Arcangelo’s hand off her shoulder. “Not happening. And that’s not why I’m here. I’m just here for Kaz.”

Kaz’s face flushed. “But… I couldn’t. Not like this. I’m in a committed relationship—”

“Not like that,” Helena interrupted. She took a step closer to Kaz. “I need your help.”

“Oh, uh, with what?”

“It took me a year, but I’ve finally come up with a plan to make Neo Yokio the greatest city on Earth. To make it… well, to make it what everyone thinks it already is.”

Arcangelo sat down on the corner of Kaz’s bed. “Can I help?” he asked.

“What? No! Nobody’s helping!” Kaz snapped. “She’s just gonna blow something up again. We can’t be responsible for spreading terror.”

Helena pouted. “You’re still mad at me for blowing up the Bachelor Board.”

Kaz clicked his tongue. It upset him that she didn’t seem to think blowing up a national monument was a big deal. “Uh, yeah. You singlehandedly put the whole city in a panic, and you messed up the whole… system.”

“How many times do I have to tell you this? The ‘system’ is _already_ messed up. People like you two hardly work at all and get to live in luxury apartments, and meanwhile there are thousands working three jobs and still starving on the streets. The Bachelor Board is nothing but a—”

“A symbol of that divide,” Kaz groaned back. “You’ve said all this before.”

“And I’ll say it again! Doesn’t this bother you?”

Arcangelo piped in. “She’s got a point, you know.”

They both turned to look at him. Neither of them was expecting that kind of response from Arcangelo Corelli, the poster child for the bourgeoisie. “Seriously?” Kaz asked.

“Sure. This whole city is corrupt. It’s pretty obvious.” He crossed his legs.

“Arcangelo,” Helena murmured, “you’re the last person I’d expect to agree with me on something like this.”

He let out a half chuckle. “Well, I’ve been doing some research.” He stood up and walked toward the nightstand on his side of Kaz’s bed. “I found this book that most people in the country read in high school, but I’d never even heard of it.” From the drawer of the nightstand, he pulled out a thin book with a red cover. “They don’t teach it in Neo Yokio schools. It’s not even discussed.” He displayed the cover Vana White-style. _The Communist Manifesto._

“You’re reading Karl Marx?!” Helena exclaimed. Her eyes grew wide in a way that Kaz hadn’t seen since her exorcism over a year ago.

“Hell yeah. This dude was brilliant.” Arcangelo gazed at the cover for a moment before adding, “I know what you’re thinking. Gorgeous, rich, and a scholar. I’m a triple threat.” He flipped his long blonde hair.

“Honestly, Arcangelo, I’m impressed. I never thought a guy like you would be interested in the plight of the common man.”

“Wait,” said Kaz. “You lost me here. Is that a Soviet book?”

“You see what I’m talking about?” Arcangelo said. “This is required reading in most places, and you don’t even know what it is! Isn’t that crazy?”

“You’re right,” Helena replied. “There’s clearly something weird going on with that. It’s like they don’t want us to think that there are any alternatives to this corrupt capitalist society.”

Kaz didn’t know what to say. He stood there stammering, but no words came out.

Arcangelo lovingly tossed the book onto the bed, where it would surely get lost in the wadded sheets. “So, Helena,” he said, “what’s your big plan to stop these capitalist bastards?”

“Are you kidding me, Arcangelo?” Kaz snapped again. “Don’t you realize that you’re one of those so-called capitalist bastards?”

Arcangelo just smiled back. “And so are you. But I’m just keeping up appearances, Kazzie. Keeping up appearances and waiting for the right time to turn it all around.” He paused for a moment. “Y’know, you’ve sure been acting shitty this afternoon.”

Kaz thought about that. He realized how tense he was – his shoulders, his hands, even his jaw hurt from strain. “I’m sorry, Angel,” he finally said. “I guess I’m a little on edge. It’s not every day my old friend who’s also a terrorist comes into my apartment and tries to get me to commit an act of terror with her.”

“I never said I wanted you to blow anything up,” Helena said. “Just hear me out. Please.” She looked up at Kaz with her hopeful purple eyes. Even with her unkempt hair and her horrible fashion sense, she was still Helena St. Tessero, and she was still someone Kaz cared about very much.

“Dammit, Helena,” he said, “You make it so hard to say no.”

Arcangelo beamed. “So we’re doing this? Ooh, this is gonna be tight!”

***

Helena hadn’t originally included Arcangelo in her plans – it was supposed to only be her and Kaz, but she realized that Arcangelo could be helpful too. After all, he had connections and access to resources.

The trio sat in Kaz’s foyer to discuss Helena’s plan. “Alright. I’ve got two plans. You’re only allowed to reject one of them.”

“Uh, why?” Kaz asked.

“First plan:” Helena started, “we round up all the billionaires in the city. Maybe host some sort of billionaire’s ball.”

“Or we could crash a Secret Billionaires’ Club meeting,” Arcangelo offered. He was sitting directly behind Kaz and gently rubbing his shoulders.

Without skipping a beat, Helena responded, “I had no idea that was a thing, but that could work. We just need to round them up so that it’s easier to give them all the guillotine.” Her eyes lit up in excitement.

“Heh. Old-school, I like it,” said Arcangelo.

“What the fuck?!” Kaz cried. “You can’t just kill people, Helena!”

Helena snorted. “Not with that attitude.”

Kaz scoffed. “What’s your second plan?”

Helena paused for a dramatic effect. “Hacking,” she said proudly.

“Hacking?” Kaz echoed.

“Yeah. I’ve been spending the past year learning how to hack. If I have the right resources, I could hack mecha-butlers, TV stations, probably even the Bachelor Board itself.”

Arcangelo had stopped rubbing Kaz’s shoulders and now had his phone out. “Just saying, that sounds way harder.” He had his phone pointed toward Helena.

“Are you taking a photo of me?” Helena half-growled.

“Nah,” he replied. “Just a video for my snap story.”

“No! You can’t put me on Snapchat!” She pounced on him, trying to wrestle his phone out of his hand. “Nobody can know I’m here. If they do, it could put all of us in danger!”

“Woah, chill out,” Arcangelo said, fighting her off and holding onto his phone with a death grip. “Only my followers can see my story.”

“You mean all _three million _of them?” She stood up. So did Arcangelo.

“Eight million, for your information,” he retorted. He held his phone above his head, far out of Helena’s reach. “It’s not like they’re gonna tell anyone though.”

“Guys,” Kaz piped in nervously, “You’ve gotta cut this out.”

Kaz wasn’t very convincing, because the two continued fighting. Eventually, Helena jumped up to try and grab Arcangelo’s phone while he was holding it above his head, and she ended up knocking him over. She fell right on top of him. They both ended up on the floor, Arcangelo on his back and Helena on Arcangelo’s chest. They lay there face-to-face for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes, slowly getting closer and closer. _Have his eyes always been so green? _she asked herself. Finally, Helena closed the gap between their faces with an open-mouthed kiss. Arcangelo responded with as much enthusiasm as she had, and they began passionately touching tongues, letting out tiny satisfied grunts. She straddled him.

Kaz let out a startled yelp. “What the fuck? Get off him, you skank!” He pushed Helena off his boyfriend. She rolled onto the hard floor. “Angel, are you okay?” Kaz offered a hand to help Arcangelo up, but he stayed on the floor, instead just sitting up a little.

Letting out a satisfied sigh, Arcangelo wore a dopey grin. “Damn,” he said. He turned toward Helena, who was still on the floor and just within reach. He stroked her cheek. “That was awesome. You taste like instant coffee with a hint of crazy.”

Helena grabbed his hand before he could pull it away. “And you taste like Danishes from the Polo store with a hint of dick.” She smiled, showing her teeth in a way that she hadn’t done in almost a year.

“You can thank Kaz here for the dick part.”

“Not the kind of dick I was referring to, genius.”

“What the hell do you two think you’re doing?” Kaz barked at them. It must’ve been quite a sight from his perspective: two people he’s hooked up with, sitting on the floor together after making out with each other. Helena wondered if he didn’t find it at least a little hot.

Helena sighed. She sat up on the floor. “Look, Kaz,” she said, “I know I’m roping you into a difficult situation. Whatever scheme we end up doing, even if we do everything right, it could get us into a lot of trouble. Like, go-to-prison-for-a-very-long-time trouble. It’s been a while since I’ve seen either of you, and in case we’re locked away for a long time and we don’t get to see each other again, I want to make the most of our time together.”

“By making out with my boyfriend?!”

“Wait a second. You keep calling each other that, but aren’t both your names still on the Bachelor Board?” She saw them look at each other and blush. “Men in relationships aren’t allowed to be on the Bachelor Board, are they?”

Kaz’s demeanor went from offensive to defensive in an instant. “We, uh, didn’t want to lose our spots,” he answered sheepishly.

Helena smirked. “So you two aren’t even officially dating.”

“I guess not, but that doesn’t mean you can go around doing whatever you want with him,” Kaz said.

“Hey, hey,” Arcangelo interjected. “Don’t go putting all the blame on her. You know I can be hard to resist.” He winked at Kaz, but for some reason it made Helena blush.

Kaz’s face went blank. He obviously didn’t understand what was going on. He didn’t understand how frustrated Helena was, or how much she loved him. How much she wanted him. She sighed. “Kaz,” she said, “you’re my friend. I have to be honest with you.” She looked from Kaz to Arcangelo and back again. “I still love you.”

Silence covered the room in the way that a single drop of food dye can turn a whole glass of water red. Kaz stared at Helena, his face unreadable.

“I originally came back for you so that we could be together,” she continued, “but I could tell how happy you were with Arcangelo. I don’t want to take that away from you. But that also doesn’t change the fact that I want you.”

Arcangelo smacked his lips. In a way only Arcangelo Corelli could, he said, “So… are we having a threesome?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena and Arcangelo talk Kaz into having a three-way with them.

Helena stood back up and hugged Kaz tightly. “Please,” she said, “I need you, Kaz.”

“We both need you,” Arcangelo added as he hugged Kaz from behind.

_This is cuckoo bananas,_ Kaz thought. _It’s like some fucked-up wet dream. Am I really sandwiched between Arcangelo Corelli and Helena St. Tessero right now?_

“He has no idea what to say,” said Arcangelo. He got closer and whispered into Kaz’s ear, “Don’t be shy. You know you’ll regret it if you don’t try it.”

The hairs on the back of Kaz’s neck stood up. He could feel Arcangelo’s bulge pressing against his backside. How could he say no? “We can try it,” he said slowly.

In excitement, Helena got on her toes and gave Kaz a big, passionate kiss. He immediately understood what Arcangelo had been talking about. Helena seemed to kiss like she could die at any moment, making each movement of her lips and tongue mean something. _I love you,_ said her lips. _I need you,_ said her tongue.

While Kaz made out with Helena, Arcangelo started to kiss his neck. Kaz was already getting hard. It didn’t feel right standing in the middle of the foyer while this happened. He pulled his mouth away from Helena’s to say, “Wait. We should take this to the bedroom.”

Helena’s eyes sparkled. “Alright then.” She led the men through the French doors and into Kaz’s room, where the bedsheets were still wadded up in every direction. Seeing the sheets like that reminded Kaz of the nights he and Arcangelo had spent in this room since they’d started dating just two short months ago. “Sit down on the bed,” Helena commanded them.

They did as they were told, sitting on the edge of the bed and gently, absentmindedly fondling each other. They kissed.

“Hey, pay attention to me,” said Helena. She’d taken a place standing directly in front of them. She let her hair down and did a hair flip, returning it to its standard style. The style Kaz had seen her in so many times before. Then she took off her navy crop top, revealing her small, pale breasts and erect nipples. Kaz realized that Arcangelo had his hands on Kaz’s crotch, rubbing his still-clothed cock. He didn’t even think if he should be doing the same for Arcangelo. He just continued watching Helena as he grew harder. She took off her black leggings, followed by the black thong she’d worn underneath it. Kaz let out a quiet moan. Helena’s coochie was covered in blue hair the same color as the hair on her head. He wanted nothing more than to touch her all over, to feel her hair, her skin, her breasts, but to get up would be to go against her orders.

Arcangelo, his face pressed up to the side of Kaz’s face, said, “Mmm, that’s sexy.” He continued rubbing Kaz, slowly undoing his zipper as Helena approached them.

Helena smiled as Arcangelo took Kaz’s hard cock out of his khakis. Kaz had no idea what she was about to do, so he just kept staring into her bright purple eyes. Eventually, she asked, “What do you think, Kaz? Do you like what you see?”

“I… I always have,” he stammered. He touched her breasts, holding one in each hand and squeezing gently. She let out a quiet, pleased moan. She kissed him, just a peck this time, then started removing his sweater. After the sweater had been tossed to the floor, she undid the buttons of his shirt while Arcangelo removed Kaz’s pants. They made quick work of getting Kaz naked.

“Guys, I have an idea,” said Arcangelo. He arranged the two of them how he wanted them: Helena lying on her back at the edge of the bed, her head just barely hanging off the edge, and Kaz standing over her with his cock in her face. Helena seemed to know what to do before she was given any more instruction, because she began greedily sucking on the tip of Kaz’s cock. If his face wasn’t already red, he knew it must be the color of Sprite Cranberry by now. She made loud licking and sucking noises, gently rubbing her pussy.

Kaz moaned.

“That feel good?” Arcangelo whispered in Kaz’s ear. He pressed himself against him and Kaz realized that Arcangelo had gotten naked too. Arcangelo’s warm, soft skin felt good against Kaz’s back, but he also couldn’t help but notice the huge erection pressing against his backside. Kaz knew he didn’t have to answer. “Bend down a little more,” said Arcangelo. “It’ll help her go deeper. Trust me.”

Kaz did as he was told and sure enough, Arcangelo was right. Helena went deeper, slobbering all over Kaz’s cock as she went in and out. He wanted to see how deep she could get, so he bent lower and lower until his body was on top of hers. She made it almost to the base of his cock, getting drool everywhere. That was when he realized that his face was right up against her pussy. Though it was already practically dripping wet, he gently spread her thighs and began running his tongue along her pink clit. Her pubic hair tickled his lips and tongue as he licked her.

Helena’s moan was muted, but distinct – she loved it. Just as she managed to get to the base of Kaz’s cock, another sensation hit him at the same time. He knew what it was. Arcangelo, his fingers covered in lube, was gently fingering Kaz’s asshole. That mixed with the sensation of a passionate, slobbery blowjob nearly tipped Kaz over the edge. He held it together, but just barely.

Arcangelo went from one finger to two, then from two fingers to three. Each extra finger gave Kaz the drive to lick harder and faster, making Helena want to suck harder and faster. _Oh fuck, I can’t cum yet,_ he thought. He slowed down just a little, hoping Helena would also slow down, but instead she kept getting faster. Her legs began to twitch, and all her movements became a little more sporadic. Even her sucking got less predictable. She soon took Kaz’s cock out of her mouth and screamed. “I’m gonna cum!” she cried. “I’m cumming!” A fountain of cum squirted out of her. It soaked into a wet spot on the comforter. Kaz stopped licking her and stood up straighter to get a better look at what he’d gotten her to do. She continued lying there, drooling and twitching in ecstasy.

“Damn, that was fast,” said Arcangelo. He gently removed his fingers from inside Kaz. “I didn’t know Helena was a squirter.”

“I didn’t either,” Kaz replied slowly. “Helena, are you alright?”

Panting, Helena wiped slobber off her chin. “It’s been so long,” she said.

He wasn’t sure what that meant, but he was too afraid to ask. The way she was giving and giving – it felt like she was desperate. He started to worry that she’d never even tried to move on from him, that the last time she’d been intimate with anyone was that time almost a year and a half ago with him.

“Kaz,” she muttered, “I want you inside me. Now.” She sat up and moved to the head of the bed, where she propped herself up on two pillows and faced him, not quite sitting but not quite lying down either. She started rubbing herself again. “Please.”

“I’ll get condoms,” Arcangelo replied. He gingerly walked toward the nightstand on Kaz’s side of the bed, still fully erect. Even though it seemed a little goofy for him to be walking around Kaz’s bedroom like that, he still had a beautiful body. His skin had a healthy Italian glow, and his ass rivaled Michelangelo’s statue of David.

“I don’t need protection,” Helena insisted. “Just fuck me now!”

“Ah, Kaz, tell Helena what we say to that,” said Arcangelo, smirking.

he said quietly.

“No glove, no love!” Arcangelo echoed much more enthusiastically than Kaz. “Because we respect each other, and we respect ourselves.”

Helena groaned, still running her thin pale fingers around the edges of her wet pink vagina. “Fine. Whatever. Just put one on and fuck me!”

Accepting a condom from his naked boyfriend, Kaz made his way on his hands and knees toward the frustrated Helena. Something hard hit his knee as he was crawling across the wadded comforter. When he looked down, he saw the red cover of Arcangelo’s copy of _The Communist Manifesto__._ He frowned and tossed it off the bed. When he got close enough to her, he opened the little wrapper, fumbling a little bit with the small lubricated piece of latex on the inside. _Fuck,_ he thought, _why am I so nervous? I’ve been with Helena before._

But he realized that this Helena was completely different than the girl he’d hooked up with after Freddie Miles’s party all those months ago. She no longer wore makeup or waxed her body hair. She didn’t pose for pictures, and she rarely even smiled. Yet somehow, despite all of that, she seemed happier.

Kaz dropped the slippery condom he was holding between his fingers. Arcangelo, joining them on the bed, picked it back up for him. “Here, babe,” he said to Kaz, “let me get that for you.” In one dexterous movement, Arcangelo gently rolled the clear condom onto Kaz’s cock. He then put some lube on his hand and jerked Kaz off until his gloved member was perfectly lubricated.

Every movement Arcangelo made caused Kaz to inadvertently make a quiet, satisfied grunt. Kaz realized that Helena wasn’t the only one in the room who was sensitive that day. Arcangelo gave Kaz a peck on the lips, not even minding that Kaz’s breath definitely smelled like pussy. Kaz turned back to Helena, smiling excitedly. “Ready?”

“Fuck yeah,” she said, her voice breathy.

He slid his cock inside her and they both gasped in excitement. She was so wet that they probably didn’t even need the lube, but it felt amazing. As he moved in and out of her, she ran her fingers through his dreadlocks, gently guiding him to come closer to her. To hold her. He got closer until he was on top of her missionary-style, his nipples gently rubbing against hers with every thrust.

Kaz heard Arcangelo behind him, whispering in his ear. “You ready for me, baby?” he whispered. He ran his warm, soft hands down Kaz’s sides until they rested firmly on his hips.

Kaz could barely utter a response. He swallowed, still trying to focus on fucking Helena. “I, uh, yeah,” he stammered, his voice cracking slightly.

“Mmm, good,” Arcangelo purred. Gently, he inserted the tip of his gloved cock inside Kaz. Kaz gasped. “Who’s your angel?” Arcangelo whispered in his ear.

“Don’t be afraid to say it,” Arcangelo teased, running his lips down the side of Kaz’s neck. He wouldn’t go any deeper inside Kaz. “Tell me I’m your angel.”

That feeling alone threatened to make Kaz explode. He panted, stopping his thrusting altogether even though he stayed inside Helena. “You… you’re my angel!” Kaz cried. His voice sounded so effeminate that it surprised him.

Arcangelo chuckled. “You’re so cute when you’re submissive.” Kissing Kaz’s neck, he went deeper inside him, causing Kaz to quiver.

Underneath him, Helena moaned, “More.” It wasn’t a request. It was a command.

Kaz obeyed. He fucked her harder, each in-and out movement causing Arcangelo to move in and out of him, constantly brushing against his G-spot. Helena reacted to every movement, panting the words, “Yes, yes, yes!” and making faces until Kaz worried her eyes might roll into the back of her skull. He slowed down to get all the way inside her. She let out a high-pitched squeal just as he went balls deep, and he felt her pussy tighten around his cock for a moment before releasing more cum onto him and onto the bedsheet.

Kaz got out of her. “Should I stop?” he stammered. She seemed content, like she was ready to relax and do some post-coital snuggling. Arcangelo didn’t let up, instead getting a little more forceful as he pounded into Kaz. Kaz gripped the sheets, trying to maintain his composure.

“No,” she said, her purple eyes still burning. “I want to make you cum now.”

_That won’t take too long,_ Kaz thought. _Angel’s already got me teetering on the edge. But if this is how she wants to do it._

Helena pulled him in close again, this time rubbing his testicles as he inserted himself inside her. He responded with a breathy moan. He went even harder this time, Arcangelo hardly able to keep up with his speed. He took in all the sensations: Helena’s skin against his, her pussy getting wetter around his cock, Arcangelo aggressively fucking him from behind.

His face grew hot. He could feel it – he was close now. With everything he had left, he went faster and deeper. Helena responded with satisfied “Ah!” noises each time he went deep. Even Arcangelo started to moan as the force drove him deeper inside Kaz.

Kaz exclaimed, “Mmm, I’m cumming!” He pulled out of Helena, holding his cock as the tip of his condom filled with white semen. A lot of it. “Ohh, fuck that was good.”

Arcangelo pulled out of Kaz just in time to cum too, his cum causing a similar effect inside the clear condom. “Damn,” he panted. “You can be a real freak, Kazzie.”

***

Helena lay in bed, not even caring that she was lying in a puddle of her own wet. She was the happiest she’d been since before the exorcism, because she was lying naked next to Kaz Kaan. She rested her head on his warm, bare chest. “I was starting to worry that I’d never get to be with you again,” she told him.

“Well, with your schemes, we might never be like this again anyway,” he said, his voice taking on a familiar melancholic tone. He put his arm around her.

“Actually, Kaz, I don’t have any schemes,” she admitted.

Arcangelo, who was on the other side of Kaz, propped himself up on one arm. “Wait. I thought we were gonna round up everyone from the Secret Billionaires’ Club and guillotine them or something.”

Helena sighed. “I made that up on the spot. The hacking scheme too.”

“What? Why?” Kaz asked.

She had to be honest with her friend. Her lover. “Because… you rejected me earlier. I had originally come back just to be with you, but when you said you wouldn’t be with me, I got flustered and tried to play it off.” She would never forget how he’d recoiled when she said that he was the reason she’d come back.

Kaz took a deep breath. “Helena, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He stroked her hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she responded, smiling. “And Arcangelo?”

Arcangelo perked up again.

“Thank you. You’re a great lover,” she told him.

Arcangelo chuckled slightly. “Oh, you don’t have to thank me. The pleasure’s all mine.”

“So what do we do now?” Kaz asked. “Do you want to come up with a plan? Something that’ll make Neo Yokio the greatest city on Earth?”

Helena wrapped her arms around Kaz’s waist. “I don’t know. Let’s decide later. I need some rest.”

Kaz and Arcangelo nodded in agreement. Changing the world could wait. For now, it was a beautiful afternoon for staying in.

After they woke, they discussed their options. Kaz knew it wouldn’t be safe for Helena to stay in his apartment – even though it had been a year, some public officials still clearly suspected him of sympathizing with terrorists, plus Kaz never knew when Aunt Agatha or any other members of his crazy family may show up unannounced. So Arcangelo volunteered to let Helena stay with him.

She almost immediately said, “I don’t want to leave Kaz.”

“I don’t want you to leave either,” Kaz replied, “but you staying here could put both of us in serious danger.”

Helena thought about it a moment. She didn’t mind putting herself in danger, but she’d put Kaz in enough danger the last time they were together. If this could help keep him safe, it might be worth it. “If I go, will you visit?” she asked Kaz.

Kaz’s eyebrows scrunched together as if he was confused. “Of course,” he replied.

“Every day?” She took a step closer to him, staring him down.

He broke eye contact. “I’ll… do what I can. But I have responsibilities. If something comes up, I don’t want you to take it personally.”

That response wasn’t what she was hoping for, but it would have to do. She turned to Arcangelo. “Are you sure about this?” Helena asked him. “You have guests over pretty often, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah, but never _unannounced_ guests,” replied Arcangelo, wrinkling his nose slightly at the word _unannounced._ “Plus, my apartment’s pretty big, so you’d have places to hide when people do come over. I’ve even got an extra bedroom, if you need it.”

Only somewhat reluctantly, Helena St. Tessero agreed to stay with Arcangelo Corelli.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her first night in Arcangelo's apartment, he and Helena get closer than you'd think.

“Oh my God, you’re _finally_ awake,” Helena said. “You know it’s almost noon, right? And it’s a Tuesday. Most people are at work right now.” She’d made herself at home in Arcangelo’s apartment, graciously accepting the extra bedroom and rifling through his book collection to find something worth reading. She was lounging on her belly, reading some Ann Patchett book that was tolerable, when Arcangelo finally emerged from his bedroom.

Arcangelo, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, looked her up and down in a way that somehow made _her_ feel underdressed. He then glanced at her outfit from yesterday, which was in a small pile next to the bed. On the top of the pile was her black thong. “Are you not wearing underwear right now?” he asked, completely ignoring her question.

She blushed. She hadn’t brought anything with her to Neo Yokio except the clothes on her back, so all she was wearing at the moment was a large T-shirt she’d found in the guest dresser. It was like a dress on her, but Arcangelo was right – she wasn’t wearing underwear. “Um. Maybe. It’s none of your business.” She turned back to her book.

Arcangelo stepped through her open door. “That’s hot,” he commented.

“Please don’t touch me.”

“Wow, you’re cold. I wouldn’t touch you without your permission.” He sat on the corner of her bed. “So, how’d you sleep?”

Helena looked up from her book again. “Terrible.”

That obviously wasn’t the response he was expecting. “Oh, what’s wrong? Is your bed not comfy enough?” he asked. She shook her head. “Was it the city noise?” She shook her head again. “Was it because Kaz wasn’t here?”

She hesitated. She didn’t think that was the problem, but maybe it was a cause of the problem. “I kept getting nightmares,” she finally admitted, getting tired of Arcangelo’s blind guessing.

“That sucks,” he replied, frowning. “Y’know, if that happens again tomorrow night, you can always come sleep in my bed.”

She was about to make some scathing retort, but when she looked at his face, she realized he was being sincere. He wasn’t just being weirdly flirty. He was trying to be nice. “Really?”

“Sure, if you think that would help.”

“I…” She had no idea what to say. “Okay.” She turned away for a moment, then looked back at him. “Do you think Kaz will visit today?”

“Probably. He’ll probably want to make sure you’re settling in okay.”

The thought of Kaz stopping by just to check up on her made her smile. “How did you and he start dating, anyway?” she asked.

Arcangelo chuckled. “Surprising, isn’t it?”

“Not really,” she stated. “A lot of us saw it coming. I’m just wondering how it finally happened.”

Helena’s frank comment surprised Arcangelo, his eyes going wide for a moment before starting his story. “Well,” he said, “I’ve had a thing for Kaz for a while.”

“I know,” she interrupted.

Ignoring her interruption, he continued, “I’d been flirting with him for what felt like forever, right? And he just wasn’t getting it. He must’ve just thought, ‘Oh, that’s how Arcangelo is with everyone. He flirts with everybody.’”

“You were a dick to him.”

“It was flirting,” he insisted. “And God, he was so cute too. I still can’t believe how clueless he was. Once he figured it out, though, it was only a natural progression for us to start dating.”

“That’s it?”

“Basically. And we’ve been dating for almost three months now. It’s awesome.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “So when do you plan on making your relationship public?”

“I dunno. Do you plan on blowing up the Bachelor Board anytime soon?” he joked.

“That’s not funny. You have no idea how hard it was to pull that off.” She turned away slightly. “I don’t get why you two are so caught up in maintaining appearances in this corrupt society anyway. It only makes you an active agent in other people’s oppression.”

He shrugged. “I guess things don’t usually change overnight,” he said, getting off the bed and heading toward the door. “Not even people. But we’re working on it.”

Helena sat up, suddenly confused. “What do you mean, you’re working on it?”

“I told you I’ve been reading Karl Marx. I’m working on a plan.”

“What kind of plan?” she demanded.

Arcangelo turned away from her, giving her a view of his backside that left little to the imagination. “I’m gonna go take a bath,” he said. “You can come join me if you want. We could talk about my idea in there.” With that, he left her by herself.

_Damn you, Arcangelo._ She sat alone, thinking about what to do. What did he have planned? If she didn’t figure it out, the curiosity would torment her. She couldn’t tell if Arcangelo was teasing her or not – he might not even have a plan – but she needed to know. Plus, she could use a bath, and sharing a bath with him might be kind of nice.

She heard the running of water and the sparking of a lighter. He was lighting candles. Soon, the heavenly smell of roses and vanilla wafted through the bathroom door. She imagined what was probably going on just on the other side of that door: he’s taking off his boxers, setting out clean white towels for himself and for her, arranging lit candles, dimming the lights. Most people probably dreamt of being invited to take a bath with the Most Eligible Bachelor in Neo Yokio, but did Helena fall into the category of “most people”?

_In this one case, I think I can be most people,_ she thought. When the water stopped running, she pushed open the door. His bathroom was about as big as Kaz’s bedroom, the floors covered in golden-tan tiles and the walls in golden-tan stone. The bathtub, white on the inside with a light brown ledge that looked like an extension of the floor, was big enough for probably four people. Reclining in that tub was Arcangelo, nothing but his head above the rosy, opaque water.

He turned toward her when she opened the door. “Hey, babe,” he said, sitting up a little. His wet pectoral muscles glittered in the candlelight. “Come on in.”

Against her instincts to throw off her shirt and dive headfirst into the inviting bath, she stood there staring at him for a moment. It was hard for her to admit it to herself, but she realized her knees were getting weak. Was she nervous? “I… want to know about your plan,” she said slowly, unsure of what else to say or do.

“Don’t you at least want to get comfortable first?” he replied. He brushed his wet bangs out of his face.

_God, I probably look so stupid right now,_ she thought. She nodded slowly, unable to say anything, and instead pulled her shirt off over her head. She wasn’t wearing pants or underwear, so she tossed it to the floor, the only garment she needed to remove.

“Mmm, good,” said Arcangelo, no longer needing to undress her with his eyes. “Faccio tutto per te,” he muttered, his green eyes getting a dreamy look.

She approached him, trying not to tremble. “What did you just say?” she asked.

“It’s Italian,” he said. “It means, ‘I can do everything for you.’”

“Can you?”

“I’d sure like to try. Come in. Don’t make me beg.”

She was standing at the edge of the tub now, forcing him to look up at her. She was so short that it was rare that any adult would have to look up to see her face, but she found herself standing over him. It gave her a strange sense of power. She stepped into the warm, fragrant water, and made herself comfortable in a place across from Arcangelo. “I want to know what you’re working on.”

He scooted closer to her, gently taking her left foot in both of his hands and rubbing the sole under the water. “I haven’t told anyone yet. Not even Kaz. And it’s not a finished idea yet.”

“Tell me,” she said, making burning eye contact with him. She twitched her left leg, wordlessly threatening to pull her foot away and leave the bathroom.

“As long as you promise to keep a secret.” He continued rubbing her foot, his strong hands massaging the muscles. “I’m thinking about running for public office.”

She fought back her initial impulse to tell him that was a bad idea, instead choosing to think about it logically. “You know, with how much people like you, that could work,” she told him, surprising herself for being honestly impressed with Arcangelo. _He might be a total bimbo, but he’s seen as an eligible bachelor for more reasons than just his money. He’s got the charm of a politician._

He smiled, putting down her left foot and working on her right foot. “Maybe you could help me with my campaign.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“Apart from helping me make real change in Neo Yokio?” He put down her right foot and moved next to her. His shoulder pressed against hers. “I’ll give you all the love you can handle.”

Drawn in by his intoxicating stare and his warm, toned body, she pressed the tip of her nose against his. “I can start tonight.”

“Let’s start right now.” Arcangelo and Helena locked lips. His lips were soft and gentle, but firm. She ran her fingers through his wet hair as she pressed her tongue into his mouth, feeling his lips, his tongue, his teeth. He let out a pleased grunt, happily matching her movements. They felt each other’s bodies under the water. He ran his hands up her sides until he was about at her armpits, then focused on her front, holding and squeezing her breasts.

Before she could hold it back, a moan escaped her lips. They kissed again, this time Helena biting Arcangelo’s bottom lip when they began to pull away. She lingered there a moment, savoring the way he giggled before slowly letting go. Although she couldn’t see it in the opaque water, her hand brushed against his hard cock. The first time was an accident, but she saw the face he made and wanted him to make it again. This time, she grabbed it, gently jacking him off while climbing on top of him. Once she was fully straddling his lap, one of his hands grabbed her inner thigh and slipped a finger inside her pussy. She gasped in surprise.

He must’ve liked the face she made, because he smirked and began moving his finger deeper in a gentle in-and-out motion. “You like that, cutie?”

She nodded, biting her lip as she stared into his eyes. His eyes were so fucking green.

“You can make noises if you want,” he told her. “I like my lovers loud.” With that, he slipped a second finger inside her and the in-and-out motion got faster.

“Mmm,” was the only noise she could think to make. “Is this why Kaz calls you Angel?” Her eyes inadvertently looked toward the ceiling as he pleasured her, his thumb now rubbing her clit.

Arcangelo chuckled. “Partially.” With his free hand, he reached for a condom placed strategically on the edge of the bathtub. “But it’s mostly because he thinks my cock is heavenly.” He kissed her nipples above the water. “You want to see if you agree?”

“I do,” she replied, “but I don’t need a condom.”

“Well, I need it.” His voice became firm, like a school principal. “No glove, no love, Helena.”

“I’m clean, I promise.” She hated condoms.

“Doesn’t matter.” Without waiting for her to say anything else, he ripped open the plastic wrapper and put the condom on underwater. “That’s the rule. But I’ll make it worth it, I promise.” He ran his tongue along one of her nipples, making her moan again.

She hated condoms, but she realized that it wasn’t worth missing out on this for. She could deal with it. “Fine,” she said, holding his cock by the base as she climbed onto the tip. Shaking slightly at the sensation of the penetration, she lowered herself.

“Ooh yeah, ride me, baby.” Arcangelo licked her other nipple up and down as she moved up and down on his cock.

“Ah…” she muttered.

“Is it worth it so far?”

What was she supposed to say to that? She was fucking a handsome, charming, rich man in a gigantic, lavish bathtub. “It’s as good as everything,” she half-moaned. She moved her hips a little bit the next time she came down, which made him make a sexy face. “You like that?” she asked, flashing a devious smile.

“Uh-huh,” he said. She came down again and he thrust slightly, causing her to reach the base of his cock.

“Ah!” she squealed. Then he kept doing it, making Helena squeal like that each time. “Yes, Arcangelo,” she cried, kissing him before arching her back and riding him harder.

Leaning back, he yelled, “Oh fuck.” His eyes squeezed shut, but he didn’t stop thrusting into her, matching her rhythm perfectly. They were making quite a splash, some of the bathwater getting onto the edge of the tub or even making its way to the floor. But it just motivated Helena to go faster, to see how big of a splash she could make.

Helena began to huff. She knew she’d be sweating by now if she weren’t in a bath. Her body told her she was close to finishing. Instead of trying to finish right then, she slowed to a stop, but still kept Arcangelo’s long member inside of her. “Angel,” she panted, “I think I might finish soon.”

A big smile came across his face. “You just called me Angel,” he purred, massaging her clit with his middle finger. “I like the way it sounds coming from your mouth.”

She moaned, loudly this time. He grabbed her by the hips, lifting her up until it was only the head inside her, and then lowered her all the way to the base. “Ah, fuck,” she cried. “More!” So he went faster, still holding her by the hips and moving her up and down his long, hard cock. She made indistinct noises that got louder and louder until she was screaming. “Fuck! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”

Her pussy tightened for a moment, then released. As it did, Arcangelo called out, “Oh, I’m cumming too!”

They sat there staring at each other, Helena still on top of Arcangelo although he was no longer inside of her. They gasped like fish.

Arcangelo was the first one to speak. “So, how was that?”

Helena didn’t feel the need to answer in words. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him and drew as close as she could, squeezing him tightly.

He stroked her wet hair with a wet hand. “Did I wear you out, baby?”

She nodded. “I think I love you.”

Holding her a little tighter, he replied, “I think I love you too.” He paused. “Let’s get you dried off and into some clean clothes.” He gave her a peck on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaz has a slightly awkward encounter with his secret boyfriend in public. Arcangelo tries to get Kaz to come to his apartment and hang out with Helena, but a couple of road blocks get in the way.

Kaz Kaan finished a nice outdoor lunch with his friends Lexy and Gottlieb, who were arguing about Fortnite.

“What do you have against new Fortnite, dude?” Lexy asked Gottlieb. “They just took all the dumb stuff out of old Fortnite and made it easier to play.”

“Are you kidding me?” Gottlieb replied. “New Fortnite is trash. They got rid of all the good locations. Tilted Towers? Gone. Sunny Steps? Gone. Pressure Plant? Gone. And for what? _Fishing?_ Fuck that shit, man.” He angrily adjusted his glasses.

Kaz hadn’t played Fortnite since the update, so he tried to stay out of the conversation. But that wasn’t how it worked with his friends. “Kaz,” Lexy said, “what do you think of new Fortnite?”

Both of his friends stared at him, waiting for his response. He’d barely been paying attention, his thoughts wandering back to his strange reunion with Helena two days ago. He wondered if he should have visited her and Arcangelo last night. “Um,” said Kaz. “I… don’t know.”

Lexy and Gottlieb looked like they were about to start talking at the same time when a loud car horn made the whole group jump. Kaz bumped the table a little, causing the water in his glass to slosh onto his lap. “Fuck…” He turned around to see who’d gotten him wet, and surely enough, it was Arcangelo in his fucking red convertible.

“Oh great,” Gottlieb grumbled, “it’s him.”

“Kaz Kaan!” Arcangelo called over the sound of his engine. Kaz could see his reflection in Arcangelo’s oversized sunglasses. “Why don’t you get in? We can go for a ride.”

Kaz glanced at his friends. They didn’t know about him and Arcangelo. Kaz and Arcangelo had agreed that they wouldn’t tell anybody until they were ready to tell everybody. “What, like, right now?”

Lexy interjected. “No way, man!” he said to Arcangelo. “Go hang out with your east-side jerks!”

Arcangelo leaned back in his car seat. “Shut up, Gottlieb. Mommy and Daddy are talking.”

“What the fuck? I’m Lexy, you dick! He’s Gottlieb.” At this point, Lexy was yelling.

“Whatever,” replied Arcangelo. His voice got flatter. “Kaz, get in the car.”

Kaz got the sense that Arcangelo wasn’t just playing around. He stood up. “I’m sorry, guys,” he said to Lexy and Gottlieb. “This might be important.”

As Kaz got into the car, his friends talked over each other, drowning each other out with confused, indignant words.

“This had better be good,” Kaz said as the car sped away. “Where are you taking me?”

Angel gave Kaz a playful look over his sunglasses. “That depends. Where would you like to go?”

It was hard to be mad at him when he was being that flirty, but Kaz persisted. “You know we probably shouldn’t be seen in public like this, right? What if people get suspicious?”

“Oh, lighten up, Kaz. As far as anyone knows, we’re just two homies taking a drive together.” With his left hand on the wheel, Angel reached his right hand over and rested it on Kaz’s thigh. Kaz knew he probably shouldn’t let his boyfriend do that in public, but he liked it. “Besides, we won’t be private forever.”

Kaz sighed, trying to take Angel’s advice and lighten up. “Okay, seriously, what are we doing here?”

“Basically, Helena’s pissed at you.”

“Pissed at me?” This news surprised Kaz. “But I haven’t even seen her in, like, two days.”

“Exactly. She thought you’d at least stop by yesterday.” He clicked his tongue. “You should’ve seen her last night when she realized you wouldn’t be coming, Kazzie. She cried in my arms for an hour.” Angel brushed his blond bangs out of his face. “It was beautifully tragic.”

Kaz put the pieces together, realizing where they were likely headed. “Oh, shit, are you taking me to your apartment now?”

“Yep.”

“No, I can’t go over there like this! I need to at least shower before I see her.”

“Then we’ll stop by your place first.”

They stopped by Kaz’s apartment so that Kaz could clean up.

“Can I shower with you?” Angel asked.

Kaz groaned. “You know I hate showering together. It’s so uncomfortable, no matter how big the shower is.”

“Fine,” replied Angel, throwing his hands up. He sat down on the edge of Kaz’s bed. “I’ll just wait out here like a stray cat.”

As Kaz showered, he heard his boyfriend outside of the bathroom, playing the bass. Angel kept one of his bass-and-amp sets at Kaz’s apartment because he sometimes liked to practice while they were hanging out. When Kaz emerged from the bathroom with a white towel around his waist, the bass-playing stopped.

Angel sat up in Kaz’s bed, still holding his bass across his chest. He took a long look at Kaz, and right as he was about to say something, Kaz’s mecha-butler, Charles II, entered the bedroom.

“I’m sorry to disturb, you, sir,” said Charles II, “but your Aunt Agatha called. She requested that you meet her for coffee in an hour. She has a job for you tonight.”

Kaz groaned. “You’ve got to be kidding me. I won’t have time to visit Helena!” He turned to Arcangelo. “I’m sorry, Angel. Give her my love, okay?”

Putting his bass aside, Angel stood up. “Don’t worry,” he said, placing a hand on Kaz’s bare shoulder, “I’ll give her plenty of love tonight, just for you. Wink.”

Kaz frowned. He wasn’t sure how to react to that, so he kissed Arcangelo in a manner that was probably a little too aggressive.

Angel’s eyes widened. “Oh,” he said. “You’re not getting jealous, are you?”

“Jealous? No, of course not. I’m glad you two are taking care of each other.” Kaz looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes. “I’m just bummed that I’m missing out on all the fun.”

“Well,” said Angel as he grabbed Kaz by the waist, “you might not have time to visit Helena, but that doesn’t mean you have to miss out on _all_ the fun.” He flashed a devious smile, leaning down slightly and bringing Kaz so close that their foreheads touched. They kissed deeply once, and as they pulled away, Angel whispered something in Italian.

_This shit again? _Putting a hand over Arcangelo’s chest to stop him, Kaz narrowed his eyes. “Would you quit acting like you speak Italian? I know you only know, like, three phrases.”

Angel bit his lip, barely concealing a smile. He still had his hands on Kaz’s waist. “Whatever. That used to work on you.”

Kaz couldn’t help but giggle. _He can be such a dork._ He got closer to Angel again, this time cupping Angel’s face in his hands and giving him a few soft kisses. Angel took Kaz’s towel off of him as if he was expecting Kaz not to notice, then started to kiss Kaz’s neck, his shoulders, his collarbones. Kaz swooned. “Oh, Angel…” he muttered. He looked toward the French doors and realized someone had closed them. Charles II must have left the bedroom.

Wordlessly, Angel continued kissing Kaz’s naked body, getting lower with each kiss. “Are you ready to have some fun?” he asked, kneeling in front of Kaz.

Kaz swallowed. He had a throbbing erection. “Yes.”

“Good.” He took Kaz’s cock in one hand and guided the tip toward his mouth. He ran his tongue along the tip, eliciting an odd squeak from Kaz that even shocked Kaz himself. Seemingly encouraged by his boyfriend’s reaction, Angel put the tip in his mouth while still working it with his tongue. With his free hand, he undid his pants, revealing his hard cock. He went deeper, and as he did, he started to pleasure himself, making satisfied, muffled grunts with each movement.

Kaz’s face got hot. “Oh, that feels amazing,” he moaned. With nothing else to hold onto, he grabbed handfuls of Angel’s hair. He watched Angel’s face, his lips tight around Kaz’s cock and his green eyes flashing with delight.

Angel made it close to the base before he started gagging. He pulled out quickly, but he tried to cover up the fact that he was gagging, asking Kaz through coughs, “That feel good, baby?”

“Uh-huh,” Kaz muttered.

“Good.” Angel stood up, undressing himself. “Why don’t you lie down? Let your angel take care of you.”

Obediently, Kaz lay down on his bed, admiring his now naked lover. Angel got on top of him, letting his hard cock brush against Kaz’s for a moment before going down on him once more. This time, he started by spreading Kaz’s thighs and running his tongue along the inner part, getting close to his groin. It tickled a little, but it also felt amazing. It even made Kaz quiver with anticipation. “Mmm!” Kaz grunted, clutching the bedsheet underneath him.

Angel paused to look up at Kaz. He smiled, licking his lips. Gently, he licked in between Kaz’s testicles. Kaz moaned, loudly this time. This made Angel want to do it again. He continued licking there, getting faster until Kaz started panting. Kaz kicked a few times, unable to control himself, forcing Angel to let go of his thighs. Inadvertently, Kaz closed his thighs, clamping them on Angel’s face. Forced to stop licking his partner, Angel chuckled. “Too much for you?” he asked, peeling Kaz’s thighs off his cheeks. “That’s alright. Let’s skip to the good part.”

_Is this not the good part? _Kaz thought. He watched Angel sit up and reach toward the nightstand. Angel took out a condom and a tube of lube. He covered three of his fingers with the lube, making sure to separate them to show Kaz how wet they were. Kaz chewed on his bottom lip.

“Are you ready?” Angel asked.

Kaz nodded. He realized he still had a death grip on his bedsheets. He let them go and smoothed them out a little with his hands.

Angel slid one lubricated finger inside Kaz. “Do you love me?”

“Mmm, yes…”

“How much?”

Kaz began to pant again as Angel fingered him. Even just the one finger felt amazing. “So much…” he stammered, finding it harder to form words.

Smiling, Angel slipped a second finger inside him. “You’re so cute.”

“More,” Kaz moaned. He knew he might not get more unless he begged for it.

“Somebody’s getting impatient,” Angel teased. “Don’t worry, baby. I said I’d take care of you, didn’t I?” With that, he slipped in a third finger. His hands moved faster, more dexterously.

“Yes! Yes!” Kaz cried, his whole body reacting to the pleasure. They continued like this until Kaz worried that he might finish just from being fingered. “Ah! Angel, fuck me! Please fuck me!”

“You sure you’re ready?” Angel wasn’t letting up, still enthusiastically fingering Kaz.

Kaz couldn’t take it anymore. “Please. Now!”

“Well, how could I say no to that? I love it when you beg.” Angel gently removed his fingers, eliciting a quiet gasp from Kaz, and then reached for the condom he’d set out. He opened it. He slid it onto his cock. Kaz had to stop himself from drooling. Once it was lubricated, Angel slipped the tip of his cock inside Kaz.

Kaz whimpered in delight.

“Mmm. You like that, don’t you?”

“Yes. More,” Kaz begged. He begged shamelessly now, willing to do what it takes to get what he needed.

Angel went in deeper, the in-and-out motion staying consistently smooth and gentle. With each motion, he continued going deeper until he could go all the way in. He got close to Kaz, pressing his chest against Kaz’s and kissing Kaz’s neck. Angel’s cock brushed against the G-spot inside Kaz over and over, each time causing Kaz to send out a cry of delight.

Kaz wrapped his legs around Angel’s waist. Angel began to thrust faster, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his mouth hang open. _Oh fuck, at this rate we might both finish soon._ “Wait,” he said. Angel stopped, still inside Kaz but catching his breath and no longer moving.

Angel gave Kaz a concerned look. “What’s wrong?” he asked, still panting. _God, he’s so handsome,_ thought Kaz as he stared into Angel’s sweet eyes, _and he genuinely cares. _

“Um. Nothing.” _If my face wasn’t red already, it’s definitely bright red now._ “I’m just… if we keep this up, I won’t last much longer.”

Playing with one of Kaz’s dreadlocks, Angel asked, “Is that… a bad thing?”

“Are you close too?”

“Oh yeah.”

Kaz smiled. “Then no.”

“Good.” With that, Angel began moving inside Kaz again, slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed. Kaz’s intermittent moans soon turned into one long, loud moan, then into a high-pitched cry.

“Ah! Angel! I’m gonna cum!” Kaz screamed. Angel got even faster, overwhelming Kaz to the point that he stopped making noise altogether. Kaz came, the white fluid squirting onto his and Angel’s bellies.

“Ooh,” Angel grunted. “My turn.” He thrust a few more times, lingering deep inside Kaz for the final thrust as his face contorted. “Ah yeah,” he panted. He removed his cock, the condom full of his cum.

After they’d settled down, they lay in Kaz’s bed, Kaz resting his head on Angel’s chest. There was a long period where they didn’t need to say anything. They just lay there, holding each other. As he tends to do when nobody is talking to him, Kaz began to get lost in his own thoughts. “Hey Angel?”

“Yeah?”

“Is Helena actually mad at me?” he asked, holding his boyfriend a little tighter.

Angel thought about this for a moment. “Maybe not mad. But she’s definitely not happy with you. You kinda made her cry.”

Kaz stammered. “But I didn’t mean to! I’m not avoiding her, I just didn’t have time to visit her yesterday.”

“I know. But there’s no point in me trying to tell her that. She won’t believe it unless it’s coming from you. That’s just how she is.”

Kaz sighed. “You’re right. I’ll visit her as soon as I can.”

He wasn’t sure how much time his job this afternoon will take, but he hoped it wouldn’t take all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this! This has definitely been the hardest chapter for me to write so far for many reasons, so any constructive feedback or kudos would be greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena finally gets some time alone with Kaz, where they get the chance to have a serious talk... among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the others. I thought about splitting it into two chapters, but I couldn't find a good place to break it up, so I hope you enjoy this extra-long chapter!

There was a knock on the door to Arcangelo Corelli’s apartment. Helena St. Tessero froze. It was late at night. Arcangelo wasn’t there. It was only her.

_I’ve got to hide, _Helena thought. She did what she’d planned in case this happened: she scurried into the guest bedroom, closed the door, and hid inside the storage chest that rested at the foot of the bed.

The knock came again. Louder this time. Helena could practically hear her heartbeat echoing in the coffin-like chest. _Please, God, if they bust in, don’t let them find me. I can’t get arrested. _

A third knock was accompanied by a voice. “Arcangelo, are you there? It’s me, Kaz.”

“Kaz?” Helena said to herself. She jumped out of the chest, nearly falling on her face trying to get out of it, and raced towards the door. She opened the door and there he was: Kaz Kaan, holding a big bouquet of pink carnations.

He seemed surprised to see Helena. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he said, “Hey, Helena. Why didn’t Arcangelo answer the door?”

Helena took another look at his bouquet, realizing they might not be for her. She frowned. “I’m afraid your angel’s not here,” she mumbled.

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know,” she replied. “I’m not his wife.”

Kaz nodded. “Oh. Right.” There was a pause before he held out the bouquet. “These are… well, they’re for both of you.” He blushed. “I thought about getting one for each of you, but I thought I’d look pretty silly carrying two bouquets.”

The rebellious part of Helena wanted to throw the carnations in the trash and call them wasteful, but Kaz was just too cute. Plus, carnations were always her favorite flower. “Thank you.” She accepted the bouquet and gave Kaz a gentle peck on the lips. “I’ll go put these in some water. Why don’t you come in? Make yourself comfortable.”

She left Kaz and went into the kitchen. As she stood filling a vase with water, she realized she was shaking a little. _I need to calm down. He might not even be here for… that. He might just want to talk or something. I shouldn’t expect him to want me all the time._

_But I need him here. Even if he doesn’t want to fuck me, I have to talk him into staying tonight._ She placed the flowers in the vase. They were beautiful, nearly big enough to pass as peonies. Nobody in New Jersey had ever bought her flowers – she hadn’t even had any romantic encounters in that city.

She brought the vase full of flowers out into the living room, where Kaz had taken a seat on the loveseat that faced a giant flat screen TV. Just yesterday, Arcangelo had described to Helena in unnecessary detail how that loveseat was the first place he and Kaz had ever made love – while watching an episode of _Planet Earth_ on that TV. Imagining the two men having a serious intimate moment while David Attenborough narrated a penguin migration in the background had made her laugh. A lot of Arcangelo’s stories made her laugh.

Kaz made eye contact with her as she set the vase on the coffee table in front of him. “Angel said you were upset at me,” he said.

She pouted. “I thought you’d stop by yesterday. It was my first day here.”

He furrowed his brow slightly. “Well, you can’t expect me to come here every day.” His harsh tone shocked her. “Not that I don’t care about you, but I have a life. And the fact that you assumed I’d come over immediately is kind of a problem.”

Before she could stop them, tears started to well up in her eyes. She’d never been much of a crier, but ever since returning to Neo Yokio she found herself getting emotional about everything. As she stood in front of the man she loved, fighting back tears, she uttered, “You realize I’m in hiding, right?” She sniffled. “You and Angel are the only ones who even know I’m here. You’re all I’ve got. And I just wanted to be with you yesterday.” Two hot tears fell down her cheeks. “I thought you wanted to be with me too.”

Kaz’s eyes widened as if he was realizing how much he’d fucked up. “Oh my God, Helena, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. “Of course I want to be with you. Please don’t cry.”

The tears wouldn’t stop, but she reciprocated the hug. She squeezed him tightly, closing her eyes and letting the tears soak into his shirt. “I came back for you,” she said through quiet sobs. “I could’ve stayed… where I was safe…” She took a deep breath, trying to keep her voice from shaking. “But I came back because I didn’t want to be without you anymore.”

She felt him stroking her hair. For a few minutes, they said nothing. They stood there, Helena unable to stop herself from crying and Kaz barely able to help. As Helena’s crying died down, Kaz broke the silence. “What happened in New Jersey?” he asked.

“It sucked.” That’s all she could say about her time in New Jersey. What had she accomplished there? Lying about her identity and driving a mecha-butler for a year? The only thing she knew for sure is that being on her own taught her the true meaning of loneliness. Loneliness wasn’t being all by yourself. It was being in the middle of a crowd and knowing nobody in that crowd knew you, nobody in that crowd cared about you. She hadn’t made a single friend there. Anyone she’d met in that city thought she was a 17-year-old orphan named Diana.

“Oh,” said Kaz. “Well, you’re back now.”

Helena finally managed to stop crying entirely. She looked up at Kaz and gave him a soft kiss. “I’m glad to be back, I guess.” She let go of him. With a deep sigh that calmed her still shaky breaths, she sat down on the loveseat. Those few minutes of crying exhausted her.

Kaz said, “Hey, I just noticed, you’re wearing real pants.”

Picking at a loose string on her jeans, Helena frowned. “Yeah. Arcangelo threw away my leggings.”

Kaz’s eyes widened in shock. “Threw them away? Are you sure he isn’t just getting them washed or something?”

She shook her head. “He said he was getting them washed, but I saw his mecha-butler throw them down the garbage chute this morning.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. Was there a hole in them or something?”

“He threw away my leggings. Without asking me.”

Kaz sat down next to her. “But _why?_”

“Why do you think, Kaz?” Met with a blank stare, she sighed. “He’s trying to fix me.”

“Fix you?”

“Yeah. He’s trying to get me to dress normal again. He’s trying to… well, I think he’s basically trying to fuck the crazy out of me. I don’t think he’s being intentionally malicious, but he clearly thinks there’s something wrong with me that needs to be fixed.”

Kaz’s eyes narrowed. He was clearly lingering on one specific thing Helena said. “Fuck the – wait, how many times have you two done it?”

Helena rolled her eyes. Of course, _that_ was the part that got his attention. “Twice in two days. And we would’ve asked you to join if you’d been around.”

“Helena, I said I was sorry.” He put his hand on top of hers. His hand was warm. “Is there something I can do to make it up to you?”

Now was her chance. “You can stay with me tonight,” she offered eagerly, squeezing his hand.

“Oh, that’s all you want?” he asked. He seemed a little flustered, looking down at his hands and pressing his lips together. “I thought you’d ask for sex, or at least like a new pair of leggings or something.”

She hugged his arm. “So you’ll stay?”

Kaz blushed. “Sure. Whatever you want.”

“Thank you,” said Helena, still holding his arm. She rested her head on his shoulder. “It’s just… I came all the way from New Jersey to see you, and I feel like we haven’t had any time together yet.” In fact, they hadn’t had any time alone together – they’d only ever seen each other when Arcangelo was there. “You know,” she said, “Arcangelo told me about this loveseat.”

“What about it?”

She looked up at him, the tip of her nose almost touching his. “About what you two did on it.”

Rolling his eyes a little, Kaz chuckled. “God, our first time. It was so awkward.”

“It makes for a sweet story, though.” They kissed once, seemingly out of nowhere. The contact with his lips made her tongue tingle. Helena realized that maybe more had happened to Kaz in a year than she’d originally thought. Such a serious relationship has the potential to change someone, to better them. Arcangelo had already surprised her in more ways than one, so maybe Kaz had transformed into a more caring, less self-centered version of himself like she’d hoped when she first came back. She kissed him again, open-mouthed. He kissed her in return, letting their tongues brush up against each other as if on accident. He put a warm, soft hand on her cheek as they continued to make out slowly.

They could’ve been making out for a minute or an hour – Helena didn’t know, and she didn’t care. Being with Kaz, especially being with him like this, was all she cared about. Despite (or perhaps because of) all the weird stuff they’d been through together, she felt closer to him than to anyone else in the world.

They eventually stopped, giving Helena the chance to gaze into those gorgeous purple eyes. “Hey Kaz,” she said, “you said we can do whatever I want, right?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “Anything for you.”

“Anything?”

Kaz’s already blushing face turned redder. “Was there something you had in mind?”

Smiling, Helena bit her bottom lip. “Nothing big,” she replied, trying not to giggle at Kaz’s confused expression. She unzipped her jeans. “Just something to make up for lost time.”

Kaz leaned in toward her, giving her a kiss as she removed her pants, then another one as she removed her underpants. She leaned back until her head rested on the armrest of the loveseat. She put her pale ankles on Kaz’s shoulders. Something must have clicked in Kaz’s head, because his face lit up. “You want me to--?”

“Yes,” Helena interrupted. “Slowly this time. Gently.”

Tentatively, Kaz put his hands on the backs of her thighs and spread them apart. Her ankles slid off his shoulders. He started to lean in toward her private area when she stopped him.

“Wait.” She grabbed a handful of his pink hair to stop him from getting any closer. He looked up at her curiously. “I want you to get down on your knees.”

“On the floor?”

“Yes. On the floor.”

She’d expected him to protest. Men with as much social standing as Kaz Kaan tended to be bratty and particular, only liking to be bossed around if they ask to be bossed around, but Kaz didn’t say a word. He did exactly as he was told, getting down on his knees in front of the loveseat as Helena faced forward. She leaned back and spread her thighs.

Kaz slowly leaned in, getting his face closer and closer to her pussy. He gave her a look as if he was waiting for her permission to start, but her chest was so tight with anticipation that all she could do was let out a sigh and look toward the ceiling. He must’ve taken that as his signal, because she felt him gently run his tongue along the outside of her vagina. She let out an “oh,” inadvertently squeezing her eyes shut.

“Is that okay?” Kaz asked.

“Keep going,” Helena demanded.

He licked the same spot again. He kissed it. That one kiss sent a wave of pleasure through her body, reaching as far as the tips of her fingers and toes. She gasped. “Yes, Kaz,” she whispered in a surprisingly high-pitched tone.

Perhaps those two simple words of encouragement were more encouraging than Helena realized, because without hesitation Kaz eagerly kissed her like that again and again and again, overwhelming her with pleasure that came more in small, fast ripples than in full waves. Still, it was enough to make her squirm, making soft, high-pitched cries each time his lips made contact with her pussy. She wanted him to slow down, to savor their time together, but there was a part of her that was tired of being slow. A part of her that wanted everything from him right now.

Before she could figure out which part of her would win, Kaz grabbed her by the backs of the thighs to hold her still. He kissed her a few more times, then he licked her again, this time not just getting the outside of her vagina, but also going up higher and running his tongue up her clit.

“Mmm, yes! More,” Helena moaned. That was even better than the kissing. She made up her mind: she didn’t have to go slow, and she no longer wanted to. She wanted it all. She finally opened her eyes so that she could watch his face as he ate her out.

Kaz was watching Helena’s reaction, his eyes showing hints of hesitant excitement. Without breaking eye contact, he licked her clit again. She held herself back this time, not allowing herself to make a noise louder than a barely audible grunt while she watched him. He licked it again, this time looking more curious than excited. A slightly louder grunt escaped her before she could control it. The sensation stayed with her, making her whole body feel warm despite being half-naked. Kaz stopped to rest his cheek on her left thigh. “You’re so beautiful,” he said to her.

Helena had given up fashion, makeup, lip fillers, body waxing – all the things that had made her more conventionally attractive – a year ago, but Kaz still called her beautiful. She wasn’t sure what to say. “Thank you,” she whispered, running a hand through his dreadlocks. “So are you.”

A soft smile came across Kaz’s face. He stayed there a moment, his cheek still pressed against Helena’s thigh. Just as enough time had passed that Helena wondered if she should close her thighs, he asked her, “Do you want to have sex now?”

_Oh. I guess he actually is done eating me out. I hoped it would’ve lasted longer, but maybe he’s not that into oral, _Helena thought. “Yes, let’s do it,” she said.

Kaz stood up, allowing Helena to see the erection that had grown in his pants. His face was about the color of a Sprite Cranberry can. “I’ll, uh, I’ll get a condom.”

Sitting up on the loveseat, Helena grabbed Kaz’s arm before he could walk away. She gave him a look that, based on his reaction, must’ve scared him a little. “Don’t,” she demanded. “I hate those things. I don’t need one.”

“Helena, don’t be ridiculous,” Kaz replied. He no longer seemed startled, but he took on a more chiding tone. “I know the whole ‘no glove, no love’ thing sounds stupid, but without protection, we could get each other sick. Or worse, you could get pregnant.”

Helena rolled her eyes. “I don’t have anything you can catch, and I can’t get pregnant.” She braced herself. _Oh fuck, did I actually say that last part? _

“Wait.” Kaz narrowed his eyes at Helena. “What hack doctor told you that you can’t get pregnant?”

Letting go of Kaz’s arm, Helena let out a pained groan. She knew there was no way around this conversation now, and she owed it to Kaz to tell the truth. “It wasn’t any doctor who told me that,” she grumbled. “It was the demons.”

Kaz’s eyes widened. “The _demons?_”

“Wake up, Kaz. You don’t think I blew up the Bachelor Board all by myself, do you?” She reached for his hand, but he snatched it away.

“You’re crazy. Do you have any idea how dangerous demons can be?” He was pissed off, even more so than she’d expected him to be.

“Ugh. Yes. That’s why I came back –”

Kaz gasped. “That’s why you want me to stay here, isn’t it? What deal did you make with them? That you’d help them kill me in my sleep?”

Before Helena could respond, two low-pitched voices speaking in perfect unison came from next to her. “Helena, baby, you really think you’re clever bringing a demon slayer around?” She knew what came next. It was a sight she was familiar with, but Kaz watched in horror as Helena’s shadow on the loveseat grew longer and less human, eventually taking the black form of two demons conjoined to each other at the shoulder. The closest thing Helena could think to compare them to is velociraptors, with large heads and dozens of long sharp teeth, but with more humanoid bodies. These were the demons who’d tormented her ever since they’d helped her blow up the Bachelor Board. They came to her most nights, sometimes whispering and other times shouting, but always doing and saying horrible things that kept her up late at night. After they fully materialized, they sat next to Helena on the loveseat, their four hands in their two laps. “Face it, baby, you belong to us. Trying to kill us would be a huge breach of our deal.”

Helena couldn’t bear to look at the demons or at Kaz, so she stared at the floor. “Don’t talk to me like that,” she said, trying to keep her voice from wavering. “Not with him here.”

“You haven’t told him about us, have you?” they asked, slowly reaching one shadowy hand toward her throat. “About how you belong to us, body and soul?” She tried to back away, but there was nowhere to go.

“What?!” Kaz shouted. The demons stopped for a moment to look at him.

One of the demons waved a hand in Kaz’s direction. “Shut up,” the demons said. Some sort of black magic hurled Kaz against a wall, but not before it knocked over the coffee table and shattered the vase that held the carnations.

“Kaz, no!” Helena tried to get up, to run to Kaz, but a cold demonic hand held her down.

“Calm down, Helena baby,” the demons said. “You know this is just a part of the deal. Remember, with us around, you don’t really need other people anyway.”

Helena watched as Kaz got back up and brushed glass off his shirt. They made eye contact. “Help me,” she pleaded. “I need you.”

Kaz took a more serious demeanor than Helena had ever seen on him before, one that reminded her of Batman. Putting his hands together as if in prayer, he said something that she didn’t understand. He separated his hands and a sphere of blue magic began to form in each hand. The demons’ glowing white eyes widened in fear. “Demons, be gone from her!” Kaz yelled, pointing his palms toward the demons and releasing the magic in their direction.

Helena couldn’t watch. She squeezed her eyes shut and all she heard were two horrific screams, which faded into silence. When she opened her eyes, Kaz was standing in the same spot, but when she looked next to her, the demons were gone. The demons also weren’t the only thing missing – Kaz’s magic appeared to have destroyed that half of the loveseat as well. She jumped. “Oh my God. Kaz, you saved me.” She got up and started toward him, but he put out a hand to stop her.

“You used me,” Kaz muttered, sounding tired and hurt. “I thought you really loved me, but you were just using me for protection, weren’t you?”

“Don’t be stupid. I wouldn’t have come all the way back to Neo Yokio just to get you to slay demons for me. There are demon slayers in New Jersey, too.”

“Yeah, but are there any demon slayers who would’ve spent the night with you, free of charge, no questions asked?”

Helena scoffed. “You really don’t trust me, do you?” Realizing she was still half-naked, she grabbed her jeans off the floor. “You think I’m a skank and a lunatic. I’d really hoped you would’ve learned some empathy while I was gone, but you’re just as self-centered as ever.” Not even bothering with underpants, she hastily put her jeans back on. Once they were zipped, she stomped toward the front door.

“Wait,” called Kaz. “Where are you going?”

“I don’t have to take this. I’m done with you, Kaz Kaan. It’s clear that you don’t want me, so I see no reason to keep pining over you like a sad teenager.” Helena reached for the doorknob.

“But you can’t leave here! You’ll get arrested!”

“I’d rather get arrested than stay with a man who doesn’t love me,” she grumbled. Tuning out everything else he tried to say, she opened the door. “Tell Arcangelo I said goodbye.” She left and slammed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena is finally allowed to have visitors after a month of being under house arrest. Kaz and Arcangelo pay her a visit in hopes that she'll forgive them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up because this chapter is kind of wild ok

It was a beautiful day for a tennis match, but Kaz Kaan was barely watching the game. He was too busy sulking on a nearby bench to care what the players were doing.

“It’s been a month, and I still can’t believe she’s really gone. Helena St. Tessero turned herself in to the authorities, confessing to an act of terrorism which got her put under house arrest for a maximum of five years. She left my life just as quickly as she’d come back into it, and now I may never see her again.” Kaz looked down forlornly at his empty hands, only for Arcangelo Corelli to grab one of them.

“You love to remind yourself of that, don’t you?” Angel asked, squeezing Kaz’s hand. They’d made their relationship public about a week after Helena had left, and it still felt a little odd to show affection out in the open like this. Odd, but nice. “I know it sucks that she left us, but look on the bright side. You and I are together, I’m running for mayor, and at least we know Helena’s safe at home instead of rotting in some privately-owned prison, right?”

Kaz sighed. “You’re right.”

“I’m always right.” Angel gave Kaz a peck on the cheek. “Besides, I heard they’re letting her have visitors now.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m pretty sure she never wants to see me again.”

“Huh. Well, I was planning on at least going over there and apologizing to her. You know, for throwing away her leggings. I figure the worst that can happen is she makes me leave. You can come too if you want.”

For the past month, Kaz had thought about what he would say to Helena if he ever got to see her again. He would kill to be able to apologize for assuming the worst of her. But could he actually bear to face her again? Would she even want to see him?

***

“Helena honey, you have visitors,” called Helena’s mom from the bottom of the stairs.

_Ugh, it’s probably my old annoying fans again_, Helena thought.

Helena’s dad called up next. “Also, your mother and I are going out to dinner.”

“And then a movie,” her mom added.

“Uh, yes, and then drinks after the movie. We won’t be back until very, very late. Love you, bye!” called her dad. Helena heard the front door shut.

_What was that about? They haven’t been that eager to leave the house since I came back. _She opened her bedroom door. At the bottom of the steps, she saw Kaz Kaan and Arcangelo Corelli. Her parents’ behavior suddenly made too much sense. They wanted to leave her alone with two hot men. “Oh my God, my parents are so embarrassing.”

Kaz and Arcangelo smiled at her. “Can we come up?” Arcangelo asked.

“Sure. But don’t try and get me to vote for you. I’m not allowed to vote anymore.”

Arcangelo chuckled. “You’re still a firecracker.”

When the two men entered her room, Helena realized that she’d kind of been sitting in the dark. The only light she had on was a dim lamp, and she hadn’t noticed how little it lit up the room until she’d allowed guests in. She made rounds to turn on a few other lights in her room while Kaz and Arcangelo seated themselves on the edge of her bed. “Alright,” she said as she turned on a floor lamp, “what’s this all about?”

“You know,” said Arcangelo, “this isn’t such a bad setup. I mean, house arrest sure beats prison, right?”

Helena shrugged. “. To think my worst punishment for an act of terror is living with my parents while there are nonviolent drug offenders who will be behind bars for most of their lives…” She trailed off.

“Hm. Maybe I should add drug law reform to my campaign platform. What do you think, Kaz?”

Kaz stared at Arcangelo blankly. .”

Getting impatient, Helena asked, “Did you guys come here just to talk about politics I can’t participate in, or do you want something?”

“Well, yes,” said Kaz, “there is something I want.” He stood up. For some odd reason, Helena suddenly feared he would do something uncharacteristically spontaneous, like smack her in the face. She flinched. “I want to apologize.” _Oh._ She relaxed a little. “I’m sorry for being such a selfish jerk. I assumed the worst of you, and I put you down when you needed me. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”

Hearing Kaz sincerely apologize like that, Helena couldn’t stop her heart from melting. She took his hand and smiled at him. “Oh Kaz.”

Arcangelo, still sitting on her bed, added, “And I’m sorry that I threw away your leggings.”

Kaz and Helena burst into giggles, their tender moment broken up. “For real though, Helena,” Kaz said when he managed to stop giggling, “I’m sorry. We’re both sorry. And we miss being with you. Is there anything we can do to make things right with you?”

Helena frowned. “I know what you’re trying to ask,” she said, “but I don’t have condoms.” Now that her demons were gone, she knew something bad could happen if she didn’t use protection.

“Oh! I brought a couple,” Arcangelo said, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out two condoms and a small tube of lube.

Kaz’s face flushed. “Are you serious, Angel?”

“What? It never hurts to be prepared. So, Helena, what do you want to do?”

_What do I want to do? _Helena wasn’t sure how to answer that question. There were a lot of things she wanted to do, and there were a lot of things she wanted Angel and Kaz to do. _Maybe I’m overthinking this. I’ll keep it simple. _“I want to see you both naked.”

Angel grinned. “He got up and approached Kaz, who was still standing next to Helena. He kissed Kaz once, then helped him out of his shirt. Kaz did the same for Angel. Helena watched as the now shirtless men stared into each other’s eyes as if they’d just discovered each other. Angel put both hands on the back of Kaz’s head and pulled him in for another kiss. As they remained in that position, Kaz felt down Angel’s slender torso until his hands rested on the waistband of Angel’s pants. Angel bit Kaz’s bottom lip. Kaz unbuttoned, unzipped, and removed Angel’s pants, freeing his growing erection from constraint. Angel rubbed Kaz’s bulge for a little bit before doing the same. The face Kaz made in response to being touched like that was as intense as something from a Baroque painting.

It made Helena happy to have her men back, especially since her only visitors as of late had been her old fans, the Hellenists, and she wanted nothing to do with those morons. She’d only been craving Kaz and Angel. Kaz was sweet, but endearingly awkward at times; Angel was charming, but surprisingly caring – they paired well together, like cheese and wine.

Helena approached the pair and managed to force her way in between them. She faced Kaz. They kissed like teenagers, their lips pressing together as if it was their first time kissing. She pressed her tongue in between his lips and noticed Angel behind her, snatching her hips. Angel got closer until his hard, naked cock pressed against her backside. Kaz held onto her as well from the front, wrapping his arms around her waist. She could feel his cock against her front as they kissed again, open-mouthed.

Although she couldn’t move even if she wanted to, Helena could feel that she was in complete control. She continued sucking on Kaz’s face, tapping her tongue against his. Angel lifted up her shirt and gently felt her sensitive breasts. He gave them a slight squeeze, making her utter a sort of “mmm” sound while her lips were against Kaz’s. Both Kaz and Angel were surprisingly warm, even though they had come in from the late-November chill outside. She wanted to feel more of that warmth. She pulled her lips away from Kaz long enough to whisper, “Take off my shirt.”

Angel and Kaz, together, lifted Helena’s shirt over her head. She never wore bras anymore, so her chest was completely bare. Kaz stared at her breasts as if he had never seen them before, rubbing his thumbs along her nipples in a way that made them go hard. It felt amazing. She kissed him once more, then he bent down and licked in between her breasts.

“Ahh… Oh, Kaz,” she whimpered.

Kaz smiled at her, his purple eyes turning almost into half-crescents as he smiled. He licked around the edges of one of her breasts, making her quiver slightly. As Kaz continued to run his tongue along her chest, Angel removed her pants, then her underpants. Kaz stood up straight and gazed at Helena’s naked body. “Wow,” he said.

Helena asked Angel and Kaz, “You know what else I want to do?”

She had Kaz lie down on his back on the floor. She sat on his face, and without Helena having to ask, Angel stood in front of her, putting his cock at perfect level with her mouth. It seemed like Angel always knew exactly what to do in the bedroom. Kaz ran his lips and tongue around the edges of her pussy, pleasuring her much more enthusiastically than he had that night in Arcangelo’s apartment. Helena let out a sigh, her face already flushing with heat. Warmth filled her groin area and her belly. It took her a moment, but when she was ready, she grabbed Angel’s throbbing cock and guided the head into her mouth.

“Oh yeah,” Angel muttered. “You know what to do.”

As Helena ran her tongue along the head, she began to gently jack him off. His mouth hung open and he let out a slight grunt. The sensation underneath her intensified when Kaz separated her labia and continued to lick her. She inadvertently made a noise with her mouth that was muffled by Angel’s cock. In response, Angel pressed his cock in just a little deeper. She took her hand off of him to allow more room for motion. When she looked up at him, she saw a new look of excitement on his face. He held the sides of her head and thrust with a slow in-and-out motion. He didn’t try and force it down too far, just far enough and at a pace that got her to slobber all over it.

As she drooled on Angel, Kaz began sucking her clit. It sent a tingling through her torso and legs, growing more and more intense until she began to twitch. She tried to scream, but she still had a cock in her mouth, and Angel was holding her there. It got to a point where the pleasure almost became painful, then she pushed Angel away. “Fuck! I’m cumming!” she screamed, finally able to speak again.

She squirted on Kaz’s face, covering his lips and chin. He looked up at her wide-eyed. She got off of him, rolling onto her back, panting. Her legs felt weak.

Kaz sat up, wiping her cum off his mouth. “Was that good?” he asked.

Helena nodded. She took a moment to catch her breath, then gave Kaz a dreamy look. “What do you want to do now?” she asked.

“Oh, do you want to keep going?”

Helena managed to sit up too. She put one hand on the house-arrest ankle bracelet she had to wear. “I haven’t seen either of you in over a month. Yes, I want to keep going.”

“Damn,” Angel laughed. “You’re gonna make me explode. You’ve got something in mind though, don’t you?”

“Maybe,” Helena responded. “If you’re up for it.”

A smirk spread across Angel’s face. “Oh, you know it. Just tell me how you want it, babe.”

As Helena stood up and steadied her still-shaking legs, she gave Angel his instruction. “Sit down.” He sat on the edge of the bed. Seeing him like that, naked and horny but still somehow perfectly relaxed, made her knees threaten to buckle. “Here’s what I want,” she said, approaching Angel. “I want to be bent over, giving you head, while Kaz fucks me from behind.”

Angel let out a pleased sigh. “You’re crazy. I love that.”

“Kaz?” she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

“Yeah,” Kaz replied, standing up. “Let’s do it.”

Helena smiled. She positioned herself, bending over so that her ass was facing up, and ran her tongue up and down Angel’s hard cock. Angel let out a satisfied hum, stroking her hair. She licked it upwards one more time, and when she reached the tip, she put her lips around it. Just as she began to go deeper, she heard Kaz behind her rolling a condom onto his cock. She quivered in anticipation, adding a little more enthusiasm than before into her sucking. Angel whispered, “Ooh, yeah…”

Kaz’s cock, wet with lube, pressed against Helena’s vulva. She grunted. She wanted it so bad, and she couldn’t tell if Kaz was teasing her or if he was just being clumsy. He rubbed it against that area a little, somehow getting her wetter than she already was. Inadvertently, she groaned, getting her spit on Angel’s cock as she moved her mouth up and down the shaft. When Kaz finally pushed his cock inside of her, she let out a delighted, muffled moan. It was like taking the first bite of her favorite food after craving it for weeks. Now she only wanted more. Kaz delivered, grabbing her by the hips and slowly but forcefully pushing himself further inside her.

Helena’s whole body started to feel weak. She breathed more heavily and sucked more passionately, prompting Angel to cry out in a surprisingly high-pitched tone. “Fuck!” he cried. “I’m gonna cum soon!” Just as Angel said that, Kaz got all the way inside, once again giving Helena enough pleasure that it bordered on pain. She took Angel’s cock out of her mouth to moan. She squirted again, but this time, Kaz kept going.

Gently, Angel grabbed a handful of Helena’s hair and guided her head lower, to his balls. Helena licked them, not bothering to take it slow since she knew he was close. She fit one into her mouth and began sucking on it, still working it with her tongue at the same time. She wanted Angel to feel just as good as she did, if that was even possible. Kaz fucked her even harder, giving her a new sensation with every slap of his pelvis against her ass. She also noticed that he grunted a little with each thrust. His grunts were kind of cute.

Maybe Angel did feel as good as she did, because she looked up and saw that he’d thrown his head back, his mouth hanging open as if he wanted to shout, but couldn’t. The face looked sexy on him. He jacked himself off, careful not to accidentally punch her in the face while she continued sucking his balls. Kaz still didn’t let up, maintaining a sort of rhythm with his thrusts that kept them consistent, but also dangerously pleasing. Soon, Angel yelled, “Oh! I’m cumming!” He came, and all of it landed directly in Helena’s hair. Not that she cared. She licked the remaining cum off the tip of his cock. With a deep sigh, Angel collapsed on the bed.

Kaz leaned in slightly so that he was closer to Helena’s ear. Still fucking her hard, he muttered, “I might not last much longer either.”

“Mmm,” was all Helena could manage to say.

“Is—is that okay?” he asked. Like he had to ask her permission to finish.

“Yeah, Kaz,” she half-gasped. She was starting to sweat. “Cum for me.”

“Now?”

“Whenever you want.”

That was all it took. He gripped her hips harder and broke his steady rhythm, fucking her faster and more erratically. She screamed. She couldn’t help it. She didn’t think her body could feel much hotter, but heat rose everywhere in her body until she practically expected steam to come out of her pores instead of sweat.

At the last moment, he pulled out. He removed the condom in just enough time to cum on her back, the warm liquid falling on her skin in big, slimy drops. “Ah,” she cried.

The two of them stood there panting for a moment, with Helena still bent over, before Helena took a couple of shaky steps toward her bed and then collapsed onto the bed with her back up. She didn’t even care that her cum-filled hair got in her face as she lay there. She could hardly move anyway. Kaz did the same, landing right next to her on her bed. He rolled onto his side and pulled her close to him, either not noticing or not caring that he was getting cum both on her sheets and on himself.

“Please, Helena,” Kaz whispered to her, “never leave us again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, just in case you didn't like last chapter because it wasn't horny enough, I made this chapter Extra Horny for you! After this comes the epilogue.


	7. Epilogue

Arcangelo Corelli’s mayoral campaign picked up traction. He ended up the top pick for the Democratic party that year. That meant he was much busier than normal, but he was never too busy for the people he loved.

Kaz Kaan reclined on Arcangelo’s loveseat. He’d finally gotten a new one after the demon-slaying incident. “How was the interview today?” Kaz asked. Angel was going to be on the cover of TIME magazine as the youngest person to run for mayor in Neo Yokio since the 70’s.

“Eh, it was alright,” Angel replied. “They didn’t actually ask me much about politics. They only asked me about what it’s like to be young and what it’s like to date you.” He sat next to Kaz, putting his soda down on the coffee table in front of him.

This surprised Kaz. “What did they ask you about me?”

Angel scoffed. “Mostly stuff that was none of their business. At one point, they asked me what my favorite sex position with you is. Can you believe that? What jerks.”

Kaz’s eyes widened. “Oh no. What did you tell them?” he asked, even though he dreaded the answer. How embarrassing.

“Oh, don’t worry. My campaign manager told me what to say in case they asked some awkward shit like that. I just told them that it’s not something I feel should be disclosed to the public.”

“Huh. That’s a pretty good answer.” A curious smile came across Kaz’s face. “What is your favorite position, anyway?”

“Honestly?” said Angel, putting an arm around Kaz. “I like any position where you and I can stay nice and close.” His green eyes flashed deviously. Before Angel got the chance to say anything else, Kaz leaned forward and kissed him. Angel smiled, putting his hair behind his ears. “You wanna move this conversation to the bedroom?”

It was hard for Kaz to say no to his boyfriend, but he had to keep his promise to the other person he loved. “Actually, I’m going over to see Helena soon. You want to come?”

Angel bit his bottom lip. “You know I always want to come,” he replied. “Wink.”


End file.
